Engage In Sciamachy
by ShowerSinging
Summary: Sciamachy: an instance of fighting a shadow or an imaginary enemy. When the witches in New Orleans were done with him, Klaus had hit his limit of sanity and trust with his family. For reasons he does not acknowledge, he leaves New Orleans to break a certain promise he made to a certain blonde. But he realises it's far from ideal.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys just bear with me for a bit! I do watch The Originals and Vampire Diaries, and this was how I pictured Klaus finding his way back into the lives of the TVD gang, and surely Caroline's. I do believe even thousand-year Hybrids have a limit to how much shit they can take, so that's the perspective I'm taking. So even though badass Klaus was a downright joy, I honestly think this character has so much vulnerability within him that should be shown! So really, I hope you bear with me, and hopefully it won't be too OOC :) By the way, if haters gotta hate, I'm all for Klaroline. They are just...special 3 **

* * *

He had no idea what time it was, or where he was at. The last thing he did remember was being stabbed in the chest with a spelled blade which still remained somewhere deep within. His torso ached in a way it hadn't for so long, the pain now dulled was one that felt innate. The first person he saw when he awoke was one all too familiar. That woman donned a long dress that just touched her ankles, the flimsy material swishing against them as she paced so slowly that it was immensely unnerving, "I've been waiting a long, long time for this opportunity."

Klaus glared at her whole being with caution and apprehension, upholding the expected arrogant front he always had. He narrowed his eyes, "So that's where all the magic went."

"Still as intuitive, Klaus Mikaelson. I liked that about you."

"Who rose you _Bastiana_?" The name was spat out with disdain and disgust, a tone taken for anyone who once tried to harm his family.

"Great, you do remember me! We don't need to go into that. This is our quality time, me and you." The witch gave a sinister smile, enthusiasm inappropriately flowing off her as she now stood there with crossed arms.

The Original rolled his eyes, patience wearing thin for whatever she had in store for him while he mirrored her stance, "My siblings will be suspicious of my absence."

"Speaking of siblings, haven't you heard that dear Rebekah has been rallying her own group of womenfolk against you?"

"Why am I not surprised." Klaus closed his eyes in flashing anger, thinking back on his sister's cryptic words when she mentioned of her own pool of insiders which made him clench his jaw for having trusted her.

He knew he shouldn't have let himself believe that she would help him wholeheartedly after centuries of his mishandling and sabotage. It was a foul thing, trust.

"Being dead has its advantages. Thank you for getting me there by the way."

"You were a threat. I did to you what I'd do to anyone who posed a threat to my kingdom, no offence witch. If it makes you feel better, you're not the only one I like to play with." The hybrid cocked his head slightly, finishing off with a cocky smirk.

Eyes flashed dangerously beneath the lids of the witch, her fingers rising slightly before a feral growl escaped the Original Hybrid, who fell to his knees through a powerful aneurysm.

"You hurt me before, now it's my turn!" She twisted her wrist as the intensity of pain kicked up a notch.

"Oh worry not, Mikaelson. I want you conscious for this. At least for now." The classy witch released her hold on the hybrid, allowing the cringing figure time to recover from the pain.

Klaus was bent over now, one knee on the ground as he raised his head to look at the witch he thought had long vanished six feet under. The whites in the Original's eyes had pools of red which were rapidly fading, as the broken blood vessels in his eyes repaired themselves from the strong aneurysm.

"I'm guessing, lots of offence taken." He huffed, aggravated as some spit flew.

"Beyond your comprehension. We have bad history between us."

"I've lived through worse than you. What's stopping me from killing you right now?" Klaus sneered viciously, wild eyes teetering towards yellow.

"Come get me then."

The black veins beneath Klaus' eyes pulsed as his eyes shimmered a dull gold. His lips pulled back in a snarl to reveal his hybrid fangs as he charged against the invisible shield that was boxing him in. First his shoulder, then his fists, followed by his kicking feet. Nothing was working against the unseen barrier. The witch laughed.

"You cowardly witch, put us on equal standing and _then_ I dare you to do your worst."

"Same old Klaus, goading will get you nowhere. I want to cause you the most pain I can, and success...is...guaranteed." Bastiana spoke slowly with menace, as though she had to make this point as clear as she could.

The hybrid chuckled, "This is pathetic."

"Yes, but who's kneeling before me right now?"

A flash of rage surged through him, heat and adrenaline coursing beneath his skin as he smashed his fists into the barrier. A guttural cry, nearly a raw growl escaped his mouth as his eyes widened in menace. "My family will see that justice is met for me once I get out of here!"

"Funny you should try." She gave a menacing smirk as two figures appeared from the shadows.

His mouth opened slightly, "Bloody hell."

And for a rare moment in his thousand years, Klaus Mikaelson had no idea or back-up plan to get himself out of a mess. He was faced with three of the most powerful witches he'd ever come across aside from the Bennett line, and he was alone. Klaus was trapped, and it sure would have been better if not for the extra revenge-thirsty witches from the past, a past he thought was long buried and supposed to be forgotten. Obviously someone thought otherwise, and behold the three women before him.

"Sabine." He whispered.

The supposed tour guide of New Orleans shook her head unperceptively, "No, _Celeste_."

If the witches had supernatural hearing they would have heard the undead heart of the Original quickening by the second, or perhaps the cogs that were hard at work in his head, churning for alternatives as the reveal threw him for a loop. This was not going to end well. His only defense was a faux confidence that might have duped many people, and he hoped it did them to, enough to get himself extracted from the situation.

"What would Elijah think? To know that you've been lying to him and that you're bent on harming his ideal of a family." Klaus played on the fact that the two were once passionate lovers, but lovers who were separated indirectly by his actions.

"Oh Elijah's a sweetheart, always the one with a soft spot. I'm not going to let anyone harm him. Besides, he has Hayley now." Celeste sent a silent warning to the others with just a pregnant pause, proving that an affection so deep would not go away easily, as she said the werewolf's name in distaste.

She continued swiftly, "And who said anything about harming your family? I have nothing against them, but plenty against you."

"Well, Papa Tunde desiccated my sister and tried to kill Marcel. We're even." He gave a split second grin.

"Collateral damage. They're fine now aren't they?"

"You know, Elijah will find me."

"Doubtful, judging by the fact that you're here, he has forsaken you for your lady werewolf friend. We were playing...a game, and he chose her."

Celeste seemed as unhappy with that fact as Klaus did. A flash of petulant jealousy flashed through him for his first irrational thought was the ridicule that his brother chose a girl he liked over him. Kinship obviously meant nothing, and his brother was nothing more than a hypocrite.

"I'm the Original Hybrid, I can't be killed. Try as you may." He stressed on the last few words, gruff in his voice.

"We're not going to kill you. We just want to see you suffer." Bastiana spoke up happily from his left, too happy but one could see the barely-suppressed anger in the tick of her jaw.

"I hope you're not expecting my gratitude. You might as well try to kill me now."

"Humour me, why?"

Klaus had fire in his eyes, "Because I'll take immense pleasure in destroying every bone in your body when I get the chance."

"Naiveté doesn't become you, can't say the same for sadism. I think you've finally done it, pushed your siblings away for good. It seems like a done deal at least for Rebekah, what a darling. Good for her." Celeste taunted, waving in his face the sting of treachery from his baby sister.

"Elijah-"

"He what? Need I remind you that he would have ripped your heart out in the first place, if not for the fact that you were the only one who knew where his family's bodies were?"

_His family._ _Elijah's family._ One he wasn't a part of by blood. He got the message.

"How-"

"Give it up Klaus, nobody cares about you anymore. It's been a long time since your family did. Your pride blinds you."

"I beg to differ." But doubt ran through his mind, like it never failed to with every moment he spent with his family.

"I leave it to you to think about that, but I'm sure they'll thank me for teaching their brat of a brother a well-deserved lesson."

"Good luck, I've been told that I'm really quite the stubborn one." He gave them a grim smile of finality, knowing to pick his battles.

This was not one he could fight himself. Obviously he was alone here and now. He could take it, like how he did with what life had threw at him, and he knew he'd still be alive at the end of it because that's what he did. Survive.

He put faith in the family he told himself time and time again not to trust, that they would find him in time should this bunch of witches ever get further than the Mystic Falls gang in ruining him. He believed that if he got out breathing, he would stand again like he always did. Always had. Always will.

"Great, then we'll have fun breaking you."

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I've been out working now that I'm just waiting for college applications to be accepted, earning some moolah! That being said, I had a dream that on the TVD finale episode, Tyler proclaimed that they just HAD to go to New Orleans and consult the Originals for help. And the episode fades out just like that...MY TV SHOWS HAVE INVADED MY SUBCONSCIOUS. Plus, I don't know if any of you watch The Originals but 1x16 was great in my opinion because it was just about the 3 siblings ugh sibling feels. I really do believe that Klaus was trying his best to be the brother he promised to be, he just lost his way somewhere. Okay sorry for my musings, KLAROLINE RULES.**

* * *

_He believed that if he got out breathing, he would stand again like he always did. Always had. Always will._

"_Great, then we'll have fun breaking you."_

* * *

The spelled dagger started to move in his body, causing him to yell out in unspeakable pain. His palm pressed against his chest, yet there was no sign of the blade's entry into his body. He needed to get it out, and without thought he plunged his own hand into his chest where he felt it first go in, but found nothing. He felt the blade move within him yet again, the pain so excruciating it was as if he was now paralyzed.

The witches took the chance to bring down the barrier just to strap the Hybrid down to a metal examination table with his four limbs held tightly with leather straps. The dagger in him had weakened his strength enough that he wouldn't be able to break free.

"You'd better release me!" He struggled helplessly against the leather.

"Let's see...not happening soon."

He heard a scream.

"On the other hand, your sister seems to be awake. The hallucinations have begun."

And that was when he heard a distinguishable voice, one he had been hearing since they were children.

"Who's there!" A distant cry from Rebekah was heard.

"I thought you weren't planning to harm my family."

"That's just me. Genevieve on the other hand, has a personal grudge. Who am I to control her?"

"What could Rebekah have possibly done?"

"You'll find out one way or another, patience is a virtue which you clearly don't possess."

"What have you done to her?" He growled fiercely, his overprotective self emerging from the shadows of his many facades.

"Nothing worse than you've done."

She mumbled something he couldn't catch but he felt hell rise from the inside out. His body lurched off the surface of metal in pain, his yells reverberating against the sanitarium walls. He watched with wide eyes as the blade emerged from his torso, cutting through his top, only to re-enter at a new spot. And it did again and again till Klaus was pretty sure his healing powers weren't fast enough to knit up an open abdomen. He thanked God which he didn't believe in, when he passed out from pain and exhaustion.

"I'm leaving for now, he's no fun unconscious." Bastiana announced offhandedly.

"I have...things to do. But I'll be back soon." Celeste followed.

Genevieve grinned, "Guess it's just me then. I have some Original drama to watch. Hallucinations, now _that's_ drama."

* * *

Klaus awoke, a fire burning in him, on him, something he could not extinguish. It was making him mad. He pulled against his restraints weakly, finding himself trapped yet with no supervision. It was then he heard laughter...Genevieve. And then more screams...Rebekah. He had no idea what was happening, and he hated not being in control.

Against the odds put on him, Klaus grit his teeth through a searing flame he felt throughout his body as he tried to go on hybrid mode. The first two tries were a failure, but third time was the charm. He felt a short surge of strength and he broke through his restraints, fast enough before he was too weak to sustain his hybrid self and his eyes returned to normal.

Another scream and another cackle made him move faster, despite his abilities failing him as a result of the bewitched blade, he moved quickly. He followed the voices and catching sight of Genevieve, he thought not a second before he vamped up behind her and snapped her neck. And lord he hoped she'd stay dead this time. Pity, he liked her somewhat since she did bandage him up and got him a clean shirt.

Through his ragged breathing his attention was caught by the blonde Original, who was nearly breaking her neck swinging her head left and right. She was on high alert, preoccupied with whatever images and memories plagued her due to the werewolf venom.

"Go away, you're all supposed to be dead!" She yelled, at seemingly thin air.

It took Klaus all but three seconds due to his slowed-down reflexes that she was bleeding through her clothes slightly, and the wounds looked very much like bites. It would be times like this when nobody was watching, that he'd show how concerned he was as he rushed to her side. But he slowed abruptly when he remembered why he was here.

Instead, he hesitantly touched her forearm.

"No! I'm an Original, you can't hurt me! You're not real." She flung his hand away, obviously believing it to be someone else for she refused to turn around and she squeezed her eyes shut.

He on the other hand stood there unflinchingly, an expression void of emotion upon his face. He contemplated leaving his sister in this place to await the witches' return, for she had to pay her dues for trying to betray him. He really should have expected that.

And the silence was held, amidst shaky breathing. It was then that Rebekah looked back, the sight of her brother in his bloodied form never seeming more dangerous to her then it did now. He was going to cause her a lot of pain.

"You've kept something from me."

A sharp gasp followed, the female Original shuffling backward from the predatory stare towering above her vision.

"Lies. They're all lies." She couldn't help but try to defend herself.

"I had my suspicions."

She whimpered, "It was a mistake. A stupid, stupid mistake."

"Did you think you'd get away with it, much less succeed?"

"I know I deserve to be daggered, but I've seen my errors! I really have."

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't just leave you here, sister."

"Don't do this Nik, please."

"After all, letting you out might increase the possibility of being the recipient of your lies once again, trying to ally against me to take over my place as King."

It was then that Rebekah realised that he was talking about a whole other incident, not of the centuries-old secret that would break whatever semblance of sibling bond they had. Inside she broke out in relief.

"It was wishful thinking." She admitted timidly.

At this point, a flash of the feared Mikael appeared before Rebekah, the face that belonged to her father was one of no mercy, no emotion, and no love. Now he was aiming a white oak stake at her.

"No!"

Klaus watched his sister cowering in the corner with her head shielded by her arms and her eyes squeezed shut. It had been years, maybe a thousand, since he'd last seen her in such a position. It brought back memories of the past. She was ever only this afraid of their father, always taking to this position as a child to shield her eyes from her brother's beatings. Klaus knew the pain of suffering bad memories, especially of that man.

He clenched and unclenched his jaw, fighting between his rash, irrational mind, and the persona that yearned to care. He growled at himself in utter frustration, rolling his eyes.

He'd let this slide for now.

"We'll settle this later. Let's get out of here."

Rebekah's head snapped back up, looking lost like she hadn't really heard what she said.

Klaus sighed, "Drink. Quickly."

He bit into his wrist and offered it roughly, curing her of the great amount of werewolf venom in her system to rid her of all the horrible hallucinations.

"Are you-"

"Drink more, that's an unhealthy number of werewolf bites."

"Stop, stop." She pushed his wrist away, noticing the colour fall from his skin.

She took a good look at him now, the front of an unfamiliar shirt donning stains of blood so and numerous beads of perspiration adorning his spent features.

"You don't look too good."

"I can say the same for you."

She paused for a beat, "I-"

"No time for chit-chat sister." He grabbed her hand tightly and pulled her along behind him, refusing to waste any more time.

His vampire strength was enough for his next task so as he prepared to walk over Genevieve's cold corpse, he made an effort to sever her head from the rest of her body. That was for messing with his sister. The siblings rushed to the door only to find that it had been spelled. They checked the windows, or any openings but zilch. Nothing.

"I heard the witches placed a spell on the place. But you killed one, maybe it's weakened."

"It's certainly worth a try." Klaus said in a tired voice.

Ignoring the returning pain, Klaus' eyes turned gold and the veins beneath his eyes darkened as he turned his hybrid 'switch' on despite the fast rate his energy depleted when he turned.

"Together. On three." He announced, straining his throat.

"Three!" The blonde skipped straight to the action, both siblings using great power to break down the spelled door.

It seems the theory was true and the door was susceptible to extreme blunt force trauma, it being flung off its hinges and many feet outward. They surveyed their surroundings, which seemed like the outskirts of New Orleans. A cough interrupted Rebekah's analysis of the place, and she turned to see her brother down on his knee, spitting blood into the grass and no longer in his hybrid glory.

"We have to head North back home."

Klaus took a few deep breaths to get through the fresh wave of pain, before looking around and confirming his sister's decision. But his keen hearing that superseded his sister's caught the slightest snapping of twigs and rustling of leaves. Footsteps.

"Run."

"Then get up!"

"I can't, just run and get Elijah."

The footsteps were nearing a radius that he was sure whoever was coming would catch sight of them. But he was paralyzed with pain, and he figured that the black magic was hell bent on causing pain in his every waking moment till he managed to heal.

"C'mon Nik, work with me."

He faintly felt his sister pulling him upward with a grip around his elbow. He used whatever strength he had left to shove her away hard.

"Go!" He roared, loud enough to make his sister flinch.

Then she realised that the stains of blood on his shirt was growing larger and larger as he continued to bleed. She had no idea he was hurt, and was even more stumped because he wasn't healing.

"Nik, your shirt..."

He didn't need to look to know. He could feel every drop of blood leaving his stream, weakening him bit by bit every passing moment.

"Go Rebekah."

She took a few steps quickly and turned, "I'll come back."

He gave her a brief nod, before he saw her vamping away into the distance to somewhere safe. One would call him a ruthless brother, but one thing he made sure was that only _he_ could hurt her. He refused to let anyone else do the same.

Yet he couldn't stop the honest thought about his sister, 'I don't expect you to.'

**TBC**


End file.
